ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Class F shuttlecraft
|operator = Starfleet |Type = Shuttlecraft |Active = 2267-2270s |Length = 24 feet |Crew = 7 |Armament = None |Defenses = Shields |image2 = Galileo on hangar deck, The Immunity Syndrome.jpg |imagecap2 = Profile view |image3 = Columbus.jpg |imagecap3 = Aft view }} The Class-F shuttlecraft was the standard issue Starfleet shuttlecraft during the mid-23rd century. History During the mid-2260s, Class-F shuttles were based at starbases and aboard starships, which were standard equipped with four shuttles of this class, along with other shuttle classes. ( ; ) The Class-F shuttlecraft would remain in service until the 2270s, where they were still being deployed to and from the San Francisco air tram station. ( Directors Edition) Among the decorations in a lounge aboard the in 2364, there was the model of an Enterprise shuttle. ( ) Technical data Constructed with a duranium-metal shell, the Class-F was propelled by an ion engine, whose power was generated by a matter/antimatter reaction. It was protected by deflector shields. ( ) The twenty-four foot long Class-F shuttle was divided into two sections: the forward section, which contained seating arrangements for at least seven passengers, and a smaller aft section, which contained access to the engineering components of the shuttle. ( ) In normal flight through the void of deep space, Class-F shuttles operated on instruments only. The blast shutters on the three forward windows would be lowered when sensors detected something visually significant. ( ) Shuttles of the class * Columbus (NCC-1701/2) * Conrad * Da Vinci (SB4-0314/2) * Einstein (NCC-1701/6) * Galileo (NCC-1701/7) * Galileo (NCC-1701/7) * Galileo II (NCC-1701/7) * Picasso (SB11-1201/1) * NCC-1701/9 * NCC-K7 Appendices Appearances * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * (Director's Edition) * (model) * Background information The Class-F shuttle made its first appearance on television in "The Menagerie, Part I", despite being sequentially filmed after "The Galileo Seven" (the, otherwise, accepted first appearance of a shuttlecraft). Studio models :see main article: Class F shuttlecraft model Spaceflight Chronology The full specification for the Class-F was not heard in "The Menagerie" as the computer was stopped. It is likely that the craft had a limited warp capacity as attempting to follow the Enterprise, a faster than light vessel, would be absurdly futile with a slower than light ship. It also had limited range, as Kirk exceeded his point of safe return in "The Menagerie, Part I." Jefferies established the length of the shuttlecraft at 21 feet (22 feet with landing gear extended). The following specifications were given by the Spaceflight Chronology: * Enterprise Shuttle Craft (2188 – ) ** Length: 6.8 m ** Weight: 17,000 kg ** Ship's Compliment: 7 ** Propulsion: Impulse Power *Performance: ** Range: Interplanetary ** Landing/Takeoff Velocity: 300 knots ** Atmosphere Cruising Velocity: Mach 12 (14,200 km/hr) ** Interplanetary Cruising Velocity: 350 million km/hr ** Engines: Advanced Impulse Power External links * *Starfleet Type F Shuttlecraft - 3D model with interior; overview video de:F-Klasse-Shuttle ja:クラスF・シャトルクラフト nl:Klasse F shuttle Category:Federation shuttle classes